


Up in the Air

by the_jade_dragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Torture, Violence, but Eruri is the main focus, crossover AU, none of the characters from LOK exist in this universe its all SNK characters, there is some side Mikenana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jade_dragon/pseuds/the_jade_dragon
Summary: Despite the illustrious lure of its modern innovations and soaring skylines, Republic City has become a hive for organized crime. For every criminal the Republic City Police Force puts in jail, two more take their place. Erwin Smith, Captain of the elite Metalbending Force, finds his hands tied when it comes to eliminating the imposing syndicate for good. A recent robbery bust proves useful to Erwin when a mysterious thief named Levi holds the key to infiltrating the shadowy realm of the criminal underworld. A fragile alliance between the two sets in motion a chain of events that will change Erwin and Levi forever as dark forces gather to strike at the heart of Republic City.





	

_“As the Canyon Crawlers drag this epic match to the final round against the Terra Tigerdillos, tensions are running high as the Canyon Crawlers make a desperate attempt to return to their former glory of last season…”_

Icy metal fingertips brushed against the volume dial, allowing the adrenaline-drenched atmosphere of the Pro-bending match to saturate the cabin. Erwin leaned back in driver’s seat as much as his stiff Metalbending uniform would allow, the radio's words flowing over him like water.

His right metal prosthetic arm moved from the radio dial to massage his aching neck, providing little solace to the monotone of his daily patrol. His thick stubble irked him in a passing irritation and he scratched at it absentmindedly, shifting slightly in his seat to alleviate the tension in his shoulders.

_“Both teams are vying neck and neck to secure a spot in the Pro-bending Tournament, but only one will have a chance at the jackpot and eternal glory.”_

The colorful urban life of Republic City passed idly by; the midday sun illuminating the multitude of various stores, restaurants, and buildings that lined on either side of the traffic-packed thoroughfare.

A heavy snore reminded Erwin of his companion; a sleep deprived Mike dozed soundly in the passenger seat with his feet propped up lazily on the dashboard. His mouth gaped open in a dainty o-shape, allowing a little line of drool to dribble on his uniform.

Once he braked the vehicle at a blaring red light, Erwin seized this golden opportunity to playfully shove Mike’s legs off of the dash, jolting a bleary eyed Mike awake with a snort.

Erwin commented lightly as Mike rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, “The match is almost over. It’s a tie.”

Mike stifled a yawn as he said with mocking remorse, “Erwin. I feel terrible, robbing you blind like this--”

“You and I both know you don’t feel terrible,” Erwin chuckled, his steel clad hands sharply turning the steering wheel of the Satomobile down 5th Street, “But I also know pro-bending. The Canyon Crawlers were last season’s champions and they--”

“ _Were_ , Erwin. Key word there.” Mike pointed out. He stretched his arms, his shining police badge providing a stark contrast to the wrinkled, navy cloth of his detective uniform, “Just ‘cause they won last year doesn’t mean a guaranteed victory this season.”

_“Ah! An attempt to go on the offensive goes astray as Ian and Mitabi of the Canyon Crawlers get knocked back to the final zone! Not a good start for this team, let me tell you…”_

Mike coughed loudly into his fist, a pitiful attempt at obscuring a noisy snort.

“They’ll get it back,” Erwin reassured, narrowly dodging a careening food truck that passed him on his left. “They always do.”

_“OH! Ian and Mitabi both get knocked out of the arena each with a brutal stream of water and fire to the chest! Things aren’t looking good for the Canyon Crawlers and the round is only a minute in…”_

“Mmm, ‘not looking good’ he says--”

“Silence.”

_“Rico, in retaliation, takes out the Terra Tigerdillos firebender with a swift fire shot to the gut, but she still has water and earth to contend with.”_

_“Rico goes all out in a ferocious fire vs. water and earth face off with a minute and a half left on the clock…The Terra Tigerdillos let loose a never-ending stream of water and earth and it’s all that Rico can do to stay standing!!”_

“Erwin, she’s as good as done for. Just hand over the yuans already--”

_“The dust has finally settled in the arena-- OH! And it looks like amidst the nasty tri-bending brawl, Rico was shoved back to zone three!”_

Mike hooted triumphantly, slamming the dashboard with relish, “AHA! I can taste the sweet, sweet taste of victory yet!“

A shriveling glare from Erwin prompted the metallic dashboard to encase Mike’s fist with a grating clunk, halting Mike’s victory cry to groans of exertion as he worked to pry his hand free of the metal sheath.

A small smile spread across Erwin’s face as he watched Mike clumsily wrench himself free of the trap with a satisfied grunt, smoothing out the jagged metal with a small wave of his hand.

“Not. Yet.”

_“Kang and Dieter advance accordingly to the next zone, forcing the pride of the Canyon Crawlers to dig in for a last stand…”_

Mike popped open the glove compartment gleefully, pulling out a fat wad yuans from Erwin’s wallet and began counting the bills tenderly, “10… 15… 30…45…”

An exasperated Erwin tore his eyes from the busy road to lightly punch Mike in the arm, “Hey! Put that back!”

Mike dangled the wallet from his hand teasingly, stretching just beyond Erwin’s fumbling reach, “Watch where you’re going first.”

“Of course I’m watching--”

A screeching horn jolted Erwin from his scuffle, forcing him to put both hands on the wheel in order to swerve a hard right to miss death by garbage truck. Erwin shouted apologies profusely to the side as the raving truck driver grew smaller in the rear view mirror, leaving a chortling Mike to continue to lovingly draw more yuans from Erwin’s wallet.

_“With her feet teetering on the edge of the final zone, Rico’s chances are next to none of winning this match… she has more of a shot taming an Elephant Koi than winning this round.“_

“’Elephant koi’!” Mike crowed, ramming a jubilant fist into the dash again, “’Elephant koi’! By the spirits-“

“Mike, if you wreck this car, the Chief is going to have a field day--“

_“HOLY SMOKES, I don’t believe it! Rico narrowly misses a dual attack and punches an underhanded fireball to sweep the remaining two Tigerdillos off of their feet and into the water!! It is a complete knockout win for the Canyon Crawlers!!”_

Mike’s victorious cry died in his throat, slumping back into his seat in deflated defeat. “How…how…?”

_“You heard it here folks, another stellar team competing in this year’s Pro-bending Tournament will be the Canyon Crawlers. Boy I don’t envy those suckers who’ll have to go toe to toe with them!”_

Erwin grinned, playfully drumming his fingers on the rim of the steering wheel, “The day I bet against Rico Brzenska is the day I quit the police force.”

“Uh-huh. Sure thing Erwin.” Mike sulked, gloomily taking out his wallet and drawing out a thick stack of yuans.

_“Join me, Dot Pixis, in the last match of the regular season to determine who will be the final team to enter in the Tournament: will it be the tenacious Tiger Seals or the team that barely limped through this season intact: the Raven Eagle Riders? Tune in same time this Friday to find out!”_

“Darn right we will be,” Erwin whistled cheerfully, swiftly snatching away the wager money from Mike’s clenched fist, “Somebody has to pay for our next lunch and Mike’s losing streak doesn’t look like it’s going to end here.“

“I would love to see Hange wipe that grin off your face once she kicks your ass in Pai Sho,” Mike grumbled, hunching in his seat with an indignant sniff, “Just need to make sure that it happens in front of the whole precinct too.“

Erwin leaned forward to switch the radio frequency, unable to hide a fleeting smile that tugged at his lips, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up--”

_“Today’s match brought to you by: the United Forces. ‘Ensuring that Republic City has a brighter tomorrow’.”_

Erwin’s hand froze inches from the dial, hesitating for a terse moment before resuming position on the wheel. A cruel shiv of ice twisted itself in Erwin’s gut and he bitterly cringed at the unpleasantness of the chill.

“Ah,” Erwin said quietly, “There’s Nile’s commercial.” His left hand tightened around the steering wheel, leaving behind a significant impression as the frame groaned with the strain.

Mike hurriedly switched the radio to the police frequency, but his eyes were on Erwin as they watched him with knowing concern, “Erwin...”

Erwin quickly shook off his scattered thoughts and remarked idly, “I wonder how he’s doing.”

Mike hesitated as if to say something but stayed silent, his gloved hands knotting tightly in his lap.

A terse silence lingered in the air before being shattered by the jarring voice of the police headquarters station:

“ _Calling all units. Please advise three suspects have been spotted at the premises of the Grand Republic Hotel after a suspected robbery. Immediate apprehension is top priority.”_

“That’s only a few blocks from here,” Mike noted hastily, “Erwin--”

“I’m on it,“ Erwin replied calmly, flipping the switch to turn on the blaring police sirens and wove his way through traffic with ease, with the help of several civilian vehicles hurriedly pulling over to make way.

Mike grasped the radio communicator with a steady hand as he scanned ahead for signs of the criminals, “This is Unit 28 responding, we are several blocks away from the hotel and are approaching the scene of the crime. Have there been any benders identified?”

_“Affirmative, Unit 28. Reports of a waterbender, earthbender, and firebender have been confirmed.”_

“Ah, I was afraid that it was going to be too easy,” Mike remarked, returning to his lively demeanor as his eyes gleamed with anticipation, “Much more exciting than organizing gang busts, eh?”

“Whatever makes your week, Mike.”

“You can bet this does,” Mike grinned, bringing the radio communicator to his mouth, “Overhead, when can we expect air support?”

_“An airship should arrive at your location in 15 minutes, Unit 28. Over and out.”_

An incredulous Mike frowned at the communicator, “15 minutes? That’s a bit much.”

“Wouldn’t want it to be _too_ easy, now would we?” Erwin sighed, shifting gears to accelerate as he drove into the opposite lane to dodge slowed traffic. “We’re lucky it isn’t half an hour.”

“I didn’t think it had gotten this bad on the streets.” Mike whistled, “I guess detective work has distracted me from all of this.”

“With all the raids recently, it’s been nearly impossible to request an airship on time.” Erwin grimaced, his eyes settling on the looming opulent building ahead, “Can’t do much about that now. We’ll have to make do with what we got.”

The Grand Republic Hotel towered over the mass of modest buildings clustered around it, its shining façade drawing the eye immediately to its ostentatious golden décor. The plush red carpet, plethora of lavish stone statues, and sparkling mosaic tiles oozed with the air of high society; quite the honey pot for the more affluent members of Republic City.

A sizable crowd had already gathered at the hotel entrance. The crowd was a mix of infuriated guests, several ruffled hotel employees, and a few curious bystanders that had stopped by to observe the commotion. In its center, a petite woman dressed in the gaudy black and gold uniform of the Grand Republic gestured and rambled madly at anyone that would listen.

“They were my finest guests! Always took the Gilded Lotus Suite-- the crowning jewel of this fine establishment I might add!” the woman squawked, her mousy flyaway hair and lopsided glasses only amplifying her distressed state, “Tipped well, never had any complaints with the staff--”

Erwin quietly noted the shards of glass and black tire marks on the pavement as he pulled the car over to the entrance curb. Scanning the crowd, he couldn’t identify any injured people, only a few shaken up and the rest were rambling about what they saw of the robbery.

Mike snatched the microphone hung up on the dash in order to address the crowd through the police speaker, cutting through the noisy babble: “This is the police. Do any of you know where the criminals went?”

“Excuse me-- I’m the manager!” the uniformed woman forced her way towards the front of the crowd, paying no mind to the irritated looks she received from both the guests and employees she roughly shoved aside, “Th-thank goodness you’ve arrived!”

Erwin and Mike exited the vehicle as the woman collapsed on the ground at their feet, her chest heaving as she sought to catch her breath.

“Can’t believe… our finest customers…paid well…no problems…” she drew out with a hoarse gasp, her trembling hands anxiously smoothing out her uniform’s disorderly appearance, “…damaged the lobby…stole…the main vault…”

“Ma’am, we would appreciate you submitting your statement later at Headquarters,” Erwin pressed, taking a knee to speak to her at face level, “But time is of the essence here: we need to know in which direction they fled.”

She raised a shaking finger in the opposite direction that Erwin had just arrived and rasped, “…car…stolen…”

All color drained from her already ashen face and the manager’s frail form crumpled; a young bellhop from the side rushed to catch her in clumsy heap just in time to cushion her fall. He cradled the manager’s head gently as a few curious members of the crowd ogled at the ludicrous scene before them. The employees swiftly formed a blockade in order to prevent the manager from being overwhelmed by the masses.

A twinge of pity welled up inside Erwin, but was quickly assuaged by a nudge from Mike. “We gotta get moving Erwin.”

Erwin rose formally to his feet, tipping his cap in polite consideration toward the stunned crowd, “Don’t worry folks, the criminals will be in prison before the day is out.”

As soon as Erwin and Mike turned to resume their positions in the vehicle, the young bellhop clutching the manager’s frail body cried out, “Sirs! They took a taxi—And they took one of the guests as a hostage!”

Erwin and Mike exchanged a knowing glance, the fiery excitement that lingered from earlier taking on a chilling urgency.  

“You’re driving.” Erwin ordered, settling in the passenger side in orderly fashion, passing on a reassuring smile to the crowd to disguise the unease that lingered beneath.

Erwin had just barely clicked in his seatbelt when the police vehicle roared to life and sped unceremoniously out of the hotel entrance, leaving the stunted masses gaping in their wake. The siren resumed its screeching howl and parted the wrecked lobby with an unceremonious roar back onto the street.

The metal gears jarred harshly underneath the car’s exterior as Mike hastened to make up for lost time, the smell of burning rubber and dust assaulted Erwin’s nose as he scouted ahead for any sign of the stolen taxi amongst the madness of afternoon traffic.

Thirty seconds passed. A minute. Then two. Still no sign emerged of the thieves amongst the garbled mass of cars. The police sirens did little to aid their search except made passing through traffic a simpler task than before, a small consolation to the lengthy head start the criminals had over them.

“Erwin,” Mike said, easily overtaking a solid lane of traffic on their right, “we can’t find them like this, and there’s been too much time--”

A battered taxi burst from the entrance of a cluttered alleyway, spewing garbage everywhere and narrowly missing several pedestrians by a hair’s breadth. The familiar screech of rubber on concrete cut through the air; the taxi’s engine spewing a cloud of acrid smoke before peeling out into the dense motorways.

“Looks like luck is on our side today.” Erwin said smoothly, his ironclad fists tightening at his sides, “Follow them.”

Mike revved the purring engine to catch up with the rogue taxi, Erwin counting at least three occupants in total. Out of nowhere a fourth face shot into view; a young woman slamming her balled fists on the rear window. Her panicked eyes settled on the police vehicle and began to resist wildly with muted screams.  A masked criminal in the back took notice and roughly shoved the woman out of sight, cutting off her inaudible cries for help.

“I can see the hostage!” Erwin exclaimed, standing up in his seat, “I’m heading to the roof.”

Rising from his seat and perched dangerously on the side of speeding vehicle, Erwin clambered his way to the top of the vehicle just in time for Mike to squeeze through a tight mass of bunched cars.

It took only a moment for Erwin to adjust to the swaying movement of the rickety vehicle, adhering the metal of the roof to the bottom of his metal-clad feet for additional stability. Erwin eyed the cable car lines dangling above the stretch of road and steadied himself for liftoff.

The robbers had other plans however, and their battered vehicle jerkily veered right down another populated road -- a road clear of the familiar entanglement of cable lines.

“Mike, wait!” Erwin yelled, slamming a metal foot onto the roof, “Don’t turn down here, that’s what they--”

Mike followed without hesitation, oblivious to Erwin’s shout of warning as they careened past a packed street shop corner to trail the thieves down the opposing street. “…want.”

He still had enough balance to remain standing on the roof and their car inched was indeed closer to the taxi than before, but Erwin was now denied an accessible route due to the lack of cable lines.

Erwin fell flat on his stomach to get as close to Mike as he could without compromising his rooftop position, “I can’t use the cable lines down here to get onto the taxi. I’m going to have to do a direct boarding from here.”

“Sorry about that, Erwin.” Mike apologized hastily, “I’ll do my best to get closer.” Mike’s hands clenched the steering wheel with an iron grip, his face scrunched in determination as the car engine groaned in objection to the jarring shift of gears.

The vehicle inched closer and closer to the battered taxi and soon Erwin was able to distinguish the jumbled blur of its occupants from one another. The black full body guises of the thieves came into clear view; likewise the bright, purple dress identified the hostage in the back.

Erwin rose to his former position, inhaling deeply. He cleared his mind to shift his focus towards the fragmented shards of earth within the refined metal that lay dormant within his gear. With his legs spread out in a grounded stance, Erwin whipped his arms forward to release the metal cables from his hands, rushing out with a hissing whistle.

The cables had traveled halfway to the taxi when a slight tremor stemming from the ends of the cords shivered up Erwin’s arms: the subtle presence of another force bending the metal.

The realization of his error dawned on Erwin too late as the ends of the metal tethers reeled out of his grasp, repelled from the taxi rooftop. His arms splayed wildly to the sides as he forcibly coaxed the cables under his control again, but not before they whipped dangerously close to the sides of several passing cars that honked angrily in protest.

“There’s a metalbender in there bending the cables away,” Erwin shouted at Mike, snapping the cables back into his rear spool with an exasperated flick, “It’s weak, but I can’t risk boarding the taxi this way.”

“I can’t drive any closer to them!” Mike said gruffly, abruptly veering the vehicle to the side to dodge a hail of frozen shards summoned by the masked waterbender; the icy daggers a hair’s breadth away from slicing the car in half.

Erwin planted his cables deep into the metal plating just in time to avoid getting tossed off like a rag doll, almost ripping off the roof entirely from the sheer metalbending force. He took a second to catch his breath; the momentum of almost sliding off the vehicle sent his pounding heart racing to burst out of his plated chest.

Mike’s concerned voice issued from the front, “You still there?!”

“Still here,” Erwin panted, his metal tethers retreating quickly back into his spool, “We can’t keep up, not like this.”

“Then what do we do? There’s not going to be an airship until 9 minutes from now.”

The outline of downtown raced through his mind, echoes of pathways stretching out from the heart of Republic City. _They can’t travel by car for much longer; the bridges are packed at this hour…_ _Airport is too far…they could escape into the sewer tunnels, but it would only be a matter of time before they’re flushed out, even with our delay…_

“ERWIN!”

Erwin’s hands scraped roughly against the roof as he ducked just in time to avoid beheading by a low hanging billboard; a gleaming neon sign with an expensive looking cruise liner adorned on either side. Erwin stared transfixed as the flashing sign faded back into the chaotic urban environment. _A ship…_

“Mike! They’re heading towards the harbor to escape!” Erwin called out over the wind, looking left towards the warehouses stationed at the waterside, “I’m going to cut them off at the docks, but I need you to come up from behind to corner them. Send me a signal as soon as you see the shore.”

“You got it.”

Erwin slowly rose to his feet, the metal rooftop vibrating beneath his feet in keen anticipation. The steel groaned with resistance as the rooftop curled into a distorted twist, flinging Erwin into the sky.

His coils finding solid purchase in a nearby building, Erwin propelled himself through a narrow alleyway. The familiar tug and pull of the cables came easily to Erwin, deftly hurtling past numerous signs and obstacles with relative ease as honed instinct overtook his maneuvering.

The noises of the police sirens faded into the distance as Erwin swung his way through the labyrinth of alleyways before emerging into the shopping district, causing a slight disturbance amongst the mingling population. Erwin’s feet nearly brushed against the heads of unsuspecting civilians, inciting curious looks at his low swinging figure.

The wind whipped past Erwin in an exhilarating rush, nearly losing his momentum at a particularly crowded tea stand when a cloth awning became unhinged and flapped wildly into the air, obstructing his path.

With his left arm serving as his only tether for movement, Erwin focused his energy on the dark metal of his prosthetic right arm. In an instant, his arm took on the form of a sharp, curved blade and cleanly tore the canopy apart with a single slash.

Erwin burst through the tattered linen to the shrilling cry of its enraged, elderly vendor; who hotly spouted swears and curses at Erwin’s diminishing back. Futile apologies died in Erwin’s throat as he continued his pursuit – mentally tallying the canopy to the list of today’s damages.

The colorful array of towering stores and executive buildings blurred and diminished around Erwin’s peripheral vision, and instead were steadily replaced by expansive storehouses and manufacturing facilities. The industrial district lacked the certain gleaming appeal of downtown, substituting long lines of well-dressed consumers with long lanes of factory workers and towers of inky black smoke that choked the air.

At last a sliver of the deep blue bay appeared along the horizon, signaling Erwin’s approach to the shoreline. Ditching the cramped space of the alleyways, Erwin latched his cords onto a cannery warehouse and reeled himself to the top. Landing with a graceful shoulder roll, Erwin summoned his lengthy tethers back into his spool with a hurried flick.

Hot, ragged gasps came in quick as Erwin regained his composure, steadily making his way to the edge of the building. His stifling metal suit prevented any sort of practical respiration for the rest of his body, and it didn’t help that this sunny weather ensured a thorough full body roast to make traveling even more uncomfortable for Erwin.

Thoughts of his unbearable armor called attention to his right arm, the scythe-like blade lying dormant at his side. With his glance, the dark metal began to reshape itself, severing cleanly from Erwin’s armor with a metallic sigh.

The gleaming razor edge soon softened into a recognizable forearm and elbow; the tip of the blade bloomed into an open palm. The uniform regained its independence from the prosthetic and the metal cords resumed their position on the top of his hand. Erwin sensed every movement, from the thickest panel to the tiniest fragment, as the clockwork gears of his prosthetic worked swiftly to resume their normal shape.

As the final metal finger clinked soundly into place, Erwin examined his newly reformed arm with a fluid flex. The satisfying clink of steel greeted Erwin as he clenched his right hand into a tight fist, the final seal of approval.

He resumed his pursuit as he made his way to the rooftop edge, his left hand curling tightly around the brick perimeter. Peering down at the bayside street and docks directly below, Erwin spied several moored boats that could possibly serve as the robbers’ escape route. The lack of the usual traffic and pedestrians alongside the waterside provided another promising sign: less witness to notice their getaway.

Erwin scanned the area for any indication of the robbers and Mike. Nothing. Likewise, the sunny skies remained void of Mike’s promised signal.

_Did I miss them already? There’s no way--_

Without warning, a heavy blow slammed hard into his back as the sound of tinkling glass broke his concentration. Echoes of scuttling brick coming from the opposing end of the rooftop prickled Erwin’s senses: he wasn’t alone.

Erwin spun quickly to face his attacker, summoning a wall to shield himself from the rapid barrage of attacks that shattered uselessly against the concrete barrier. The earthen shield held firm against the glassy torrent, which halted just as suddenly as it had begun.

An uneasy stillness settled on the rooftop; the faint rumble of traffic from the street below punctuated only by a slight hissing noise issuing from the other side of the mound, presumably whatever had resided within the projectiles. The earth remained silent, indicating that Erwin’s attacker hadn’t moved from their position.

Mike would have to wait. Erwin couldn’t leave this to chance, concluding immediately that there was no such thing as coincidence today.

Crumbling the brick mound with a curt wave, he resigned himself to his fate. Erwin faced his assailant with fists raised, cables at the ready for immediate release.

A small figure clad in full black body armor leaned easily against the brick mortar; cradling a single orb within a gloved hand. Erwin appraised his attacker in quiet observation; an ebony scarf wrapped tightly around their neck covered the lower half of their face, leaving only their eyes and ruffled nest of black hair visible. Their lax body language exuded an aura of calm, but their piercing gray eyes that burned with a frightful intensity told otherwise.

“This is a restricted area for police officers only.” Erwin called out, broken glass grinding to dust beneath his metal-clad feet as he drew closer to the figure, “Please leave the premises and descend to civilian level immediately.”

The intruder responded by straightening their stance, neatly securing their orb in a rear pocket. Instead of raising their empty hands in surrender however, they went for holsters situated on either side of their body; unsheathing two metal hand contraptions adorned with levers and switches.

The complex array of gear and leather straps that adorned their hips drew Erwin’s eye. The strange remotes tightly clenched in each hand were connected to an assortment of shiny metal canisters situated on either side of their legs. Just from their sterling gleam alone, Erwin immediately recognized the characteristic sheen of pure platinum.

_Quite expensive gear-- for a petty thief._

A thin trickle of sweat dribbled down his neck, a slight heat arising from Erwin’s back. He shoved the irritation to the back of his mind, placing his full attention on his target. The foul stench of acrid smoke tinged the air as purple wisps furled from the fragmented shards of glass Erwin scattered, his careful steps slowly closing the gap between him and his attacker.

With his metal coils thrumming in anticipation, Erwin commanded in a steely tone, “I won’t ask again. Leave. Now.”

His attacker’s ashen eyes never wavered from Erwin’s approaching form, gloved hands tightening over their controllers. Their broad shoulders stiffened, sizable muscles rippling beneath the black cloth gave clear view of their intentions.

Their gray eyes flickered with burning disdain, spearing through Erwin’s own in a display of contempt. Their searing eyes crinkled at the corners, a telling sign of the hidden sneer lurking beneath the scarf. It was gray on blue; sky against steel.

Erwin halted a few yards away from his assailant, the concrete beneath their feet and his own yielding itself to Erwin’s rein. Erwin couldn’t stall this for any longer. “As you wish.”

A swift left uppercut from Erwin summoned jagged shards of concrete bursting through the ground between his enemy’s feet. Deep cracks radiated from its epicenter, splintering the foundation of the rooftop as hunks of brick and stone were drawn to enlarge the crude formation.  

Just as suddenly the stranger deftly leaped out of the way to evade capture, hurling themselves into the sky. Midair, they soared high over Erwin in a graceful front flip, twisting deftly to avoid hunks of levitating stone being pulled towards the earthen mound.

Two ringing clicks resounded as a pair of platinum cables burst from either side of the attacker’s metal hip attachments; both ends burrowing deep within the brick wall behind Erwin.

Erwin noted their movement with interest, abandoning his stone trap as he turned to face their predicted trajectory.

“I may not be able to bend platinum,” Erwin murmured, his left foot sweeping against the earth in a crescent motion, “but I can bend _that._ ”

With an earsplitting – _crack_ – the punctured brick wall spat back out the platinum hooks from their crevices. The taut cables slackened and the stranger was rendered helpless in the air, limp cords dangling from their sides. Their graceful ascension turned into a haphazard free-fall, descending from the sky like a wounded lion vulture.

Metal vines burst forth from Erwin’s right arm, the black cords snaking around the stranger’s torso. Their gloved hands worked in vain against the tether, the cables constricting them further by binding their arms and legs.

The persistent flame from before crept up his neck again, but Erwin pushed it aside. The wrapped cables emulated his discomfort with a subtle squeeze around the stranger’s body.

With an audible grunt, Erwin slammed his quarry against the rooftop; surprised at the amount of strength it took him to do so. Their small figure had weighed more than Erwin anticipated, hopefully the last deception from this encounter.

A large dust cloud arose from impact, making it near impossible to see the crater within. A shower of numerous shards of concrete hurtled towards Erwin, which he easily diverted with a wave of his untethered arm.

Erwin yanked his right arm back, summoning the cables back to draw out his fallen prey. The dust slowly dissipated, the faint outline of a dark shape materializing from the gloom as the cords whipped back into Erwin’s arm.

The hissing reel of retreating cable came to a jarring halt, two mutilated cords winding into view and falling limp at his feet, devoid of the mysterious attacker. A feeling of red-hot panic settled in: Erwin’s victory dissolving into ash.

He inspected what remained of his tarnished cables: all caked with purple gunk and issuing a faint smoke. The mysterious liquid ate away at what was left of the cords, the ends crumbling into violet powder and scattered away by a gentle breeze.

The gust dispersed the lingering traces of the dusty air, unveiling a hefty chunk of brick poised at the center of the impact. Disintegrating cables lay discarded on the cracked ground, the black metal turning into sickly purple rust.

_Those orbs from the beginning--_

A black shadow slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The forced momentum of his attacker propelled them both against the ledge, Erwin’s head and sweltering back slamming roughly against the brick. A flash of agonizing pain ripped through his spine, it took considerable willpower for Erwin to withstand the wave of heated torment and to not surrender to the darkening edges of his vision.

A black arm pressed itself across Erwin’s neck, cutting off his movement and compromising his air supply. The point of a platinum knife hovered just a breath away from Erwin’s eye, only his left hand clenched tightly around his attacker’s arm kept it from following through. The unyielding strength emanating from both figures was unmistakable, their taut arms shaking against the other’s brute force.

His face only inches away from theirs, Erwin stared into the paralyzing glare of gray once again. Thin eyebrows scrunched into a tight line as the stranger slowly applied more pressure to Erwin’s throat. Dark spots danced across Erwin’s eyesight, obscuring the stony face of his soon-to-be murderer; the unmistakable glint of triumph gleaming in their eyes.

Each labored breath grew shallower than the last, rivers of sweat trickling down Erwin’s throbbing temples. The knifepoint dipped closer, only a matter of seconds before Erwin’s strength could no longer resist their oppressive weight.

Nearby a sudden stream of fire soared into the sky, an impressive spectacle originating from the horizon just out of the corner of Erwin’s sight. The orange glow of flames cast a soft illumination on the masked face of the attacker, who tore their eyes away from Erwin to squint at the fiery display.

This subtle shift in gaze granted Erwin the edge he so desperately needed. With his foe loosening his iron grip for a split second, Erwin swatted away the silver knife with a swift backhand stroke.

As the attacker’s surprised glance shifted from the column of fire to the flying knife, Erwin drew up his metal hand and summoned the remnants of his strength into a full throttled palm strike to the chest.

The attacker stumbled a great distance from the ridge, gasping for air as their body shuddered from the impact of the hit. Before they had a chance to recover, Erwin slammed a metal foot into the earth, willing the concrete beneath the attacker’s feet to promptly launch them over Erwin’s head and straight towards the waterside.

For the briefest of moments, Erwin stared at the blank expression of shock etched upon the attacker’s face as they soared into the air. Erwin watched in obvious relief as they hurtled straight into the bay, a large splash indicating their watery dive. Erwin decided that saving the hostage took priority over the capture of a single criminal; more lives than just his own were on the line.

He collapsed against the stone ledge, his aching lungs grateful to finally breathe freely once again. Recovering hastily, he looked at the second column of fire that blossomed above the waterside, this time much closer than the previous. About ten blocks away, Erwin spied two black dots weaving in and out of oncoming traffic beneath the fading streak of flame, familiar sirens echoing in the background.

_Mike._

Erwin stumbled towards the edge of the roof, anxious to intercept the chase. However he stopped dead in his tracks when the lingering burn from his spine flared back to life. The scorching blaze had reached its peak, its fiery talons prying deep into his armor as the searing intensity forced Erwin to his knees.

Unable to bear it for any longer, Erwin tore off his chest armor with a clap of his hands. The metal sheath peeled off in a single flourish, the light gray metal shell hovering in the air for a moment before crumpling to the ground.

Erwin gazed at the crumbling armor before him in awe, his cord spool severing immediately upon impact and disintegrating into a purple cloud. Although the spool had taken the brunt of the blow, roughly more than half of the plating quickly crumbled away until the liquid’s spread finally died out.

With the removal of his armor, the majority of the blistering heat left with it, leaving only a lingering numbness. An inspection of his back with a careful hand returned with a sticky palm, wet with warm blood. Erwin bit his lip, letting out an exasperated sigh as he mentally berated himself on his foolishness.

Raising a pillar of earth to steady himself, Erwin gingerly rose to his feet. A jagged pain shot up his spine, his bleeding shoulders protesting the movement with aching resistance. His burnt, cracked skin didn’t take kindly to exposure to the air, causing shards of agony to lash out across his back. Erwin couldn’t take another step, not without a torrent of pain flooding across his branded back.

Erwin glanced down in worry towards the ensuing chaos; several attentive drivers dove out of the way of the heated chase, but others weren’t so lucky. The unfortunate vehicles that didn’t steer clear of the crazed taxi were brutally rammed aside or shoved over by strikes of bending, leaving behind a line of twisted metal ruins in their wake.

Thoughts of Mike dealing with the thieves alone filtered into his mind; he couldn’t let him down now, not like this.

With a pale shaking hand, Erwin summoned the rest of the remaining armor to float before him, purple flakes scattering in its wake. He made a tight fist, the armor flattening itself across the span of his back and sealing the bleeding gash in a tight squeeze.

Erwin let out a ragged gasp, kneeling as his metal hand clawed deep into the earthen stand; bringing his frantic breathing under control. The cool kiss of metal brought slight relief to the torched canvas of his back, a temporary bind to enable his movement.

Enough of the armor remained to cover his back, but the only protection his torso bore was a simple undershirt, completely drenched with cold sweat. Despite retaining both of his metal vambraces and greaves, Erwin winced at the thought of fighting with this much of his body exposed -- much less without the aid of his cables. Erwin was sure he made quite the exemplary model of the metalbending force.

Erwin chuckled dryly, “Republic City’s finest reporting for duty.”

With clenched teeth Erwin rose again, steadier this time. His shoulders stiffened against the constricting metal yet the discomfort was greatly stifled compared to before, allowing Erwin to stride forward towards the rooftop ledge with little difficulty.

His hands firmly grasped the ledge, Erwin listening intently to the screech of tires and whirring sirens that drew closer to his location. Panicked huddles of pedestrians took shelter on either side of the avenue, diving out of the way of the aggressive fireballs and ice shards hurled at the now equally battered police car.

Inhaling deeply to fortify his resolve, Erwin vaulted over the edge of the rooftop and fell to earth. Skating down the brick façade proved to be no challenge, his metal arm and sturdy feet leaving behind a sizable gash during the descent.

Once at a decent height, Erwin jumped and landed with a solid roll in the street. The somersault didn’t do his aching back any favors, yet he managed his composure as he bent aside the few abandoned vehicles that lingered along the stretch of road. Capturing the criminals was the top priority, yet Erwin preferred limiting the already lengthy bill for personal damages as much as possible— Chief Shadis’ desk had enough inquiries as it was.

The majority of pedestrians packed the stores lined up on the right, many faces pressed up against the windowpanes to observe with bated breath the outcome of the chase. From the corner of his eye, Erwin spied inquisitive looks and pointed fingers at his disheveled figure, presumably questioning his unprofessional attire. He paid them no mind, looking straight on at the swerving threat looming ahead.

The taxi’s wild driving from before wavered, the crew realizing too late that they were heading straight into Erwin. With Mike persistently cutting off their frantic escape attempts to their left, they had no choice but to continue forward.

Erwin stood his ground, pressing his palms together in quiet contemplation as the gap between them dramatically decreased. The shrill blare of the sirens and the frenzied atmosphere crumbled away, leaving Erwin with the firm ground beneath him.

_Five blocks away… four blocks…_

His metal clad feet shifted into an open stance, Erwin severing his fused palms and splaying them wide in front of him. The faint hum of the earth reverberated in his stiffened arms, Erwin acclimating smoothly with its natural rhythm.

_…three blocks…_

A hefty stomp from his left roused towering hunks of concrete to surge forth on either side of the street, extending forward half a block. An additional right stomp prompted the ground behind Erwin to form a new wall as well, bridging the parallel barriers. Erwin’s hands contorted inwards, curved fingers spreading apart as all of the newly raised earth tilted at a slight incline.

_…two…_

The erratic taxi had advanced close enough that he could now see the faces of the thieves; each lower half obscured by a black cloth, identical to Erwin’s rooftop attacker. Their fearful expressions of the two in front indicated their notice of Erwin’s trap, yet the taxi showed no signs of slowing down.

Concrete boots sprung forth from the splintered ground, lacing themselves tightly over Erwin’s feet. His weary body modeled the very element he sought to bend, and with outspread arms he reached out as if to grasp an invisible tether. His clenched hands quivered with exertion, Erwin’s weary mind unable to grasp with what he saw. The force he exuded promptly swarmed over the metal frame of the taxi, seeking out a hidden vulnerability deep within the steel.

_…one_

Nothing changed, the crazed taxi continuing its raging drive towards the immobile Erwin. Mike peeled off from the chase with squealing tires, the taste of burnt rubber singeing the air. Yet the taxi took no notice, continuing their barreling pursuit straight for Erwin as they sped into his rocky enclosure.

Only a few hundred feet remained, and soon enough Erwin would be road kill for the pavement. However he refused to yield, planting himself further in the concrete with a shaky breath. He faintly saw Mike’s face shift from one of concern to full blown panic, shouting inaudibly before breaking into a frantic sprint towards Erwin.  

Pouring his dwindling reservoir of power into what could be his final act, Erwin probed further into the damaged hull of the vehicle. His mind scrutinized every metal pore, desperately twisting this way and that into the steel until—

A violent shudder reverberated throughout the taxi’s husk, jolting Erwin to the core. The satisfaction of relinquishing metal flooded his senses, his hands snatching their prize eagerly in a snap. _Got you._

With a heaving groan, Erwin jerked the invisible tether hard to his left. The taxi obeyed, narrowly missing Erwin’s motionless figure by a few inches as its smoking tires squealed with sharp protest. The woman gazed in awe at Erwin with her face plastered against the window as the taxi zoomed past: the three robbers fighting in vain to gain control over the steering wheel and pedals, unable to comprehend what had occurred.

With the earth pivoting beneath his concrete-clad feet, Erwin dragged the car along his makeshift ramp in a crude half circle. Sparks flew as the bottom of the vehicle dipped closer to the earth, its slender wheels snapping off like twigs as it bowed under the pressure of the metal.

Draining a significant amount of strength to prevent the taxi from rolling over, Erwin wavered beneath its dizzying motion. Erwin’s leaden arms trembled with the force, slowly eaten away by a crawling numbness that crept up his fingertips. His eyebrows furrowed, urgently clinging to his slipping consciousness with feeble hands. The shrilling grate of concrete on metal mimicked the tortuous stress on his back, inviting the darkness to overtake his vision once again.

The cacophony of shrieking metal shuddered to a sudden end, the incapacitated taxi finally stopping at the entrance of the makeshift ramp. Unshackling himself from the invisible tether and the earthen straps on his feet, a breathless Erwin collapsed to his hands. With his aching muscles screaming from exhaustion, Erwin took slow, shaky breaths to fight off the stubborn wave of fatigue.

A distant clang of metal rung across the surface, Erwin glanced up to see the beaten thieves pry themselves free from the tattered ruin with the aid of their metalbender. Once liberated of the vehicle, the metalbender focused their sights on the recoiling hostage within who feebly retreated further into the twisted frame, frantic to evade their grasp.

Embers of his ebbing strength flaring to a blaze at the sight of her terror, Erwin rose and staggered towards the ruins. Tossing aside any vestiges of self-preservation, Erwin summoned a column of earth to brutally shove the metalbender into the taxi. Their head cracked soundly against the steel, rendering them unconscious as their limp body crumpled to the ground. The other two suspended their attack on the taxi, turning away from the vehicle to observe Erwin’s stumbling approach.

“You’re all… under arrest…” Erwin ordered gruffly, nearly tripping over his leaden feet.

The remaining thieves stared in shock, giving Erwin’s tottering gait a glance before erupting into laughter. A woman’s scornful voice resounded from the furthest thief, prompting her gloved fist to burst into flames, “Oh yeah, old man? You and what—“

A stream of scarlet fire sent her companion flying towards Erwin, slamming them against the earth. Blinking away their surprise with dazed eyes, they feebly attempted to rise again only to have another barrage of flames knock them out for good.

Mike smoothly vaulted over the warped hood of the taxi, tossing several fireballs towards the woman. She barely deflected them with a fire shield of her own, but was too late to stop Mike's advance.

Infectious hope coursed through Erwin as Mike sprinted to his side, the heavy weight of despair immediately vanishing at the sight of his companion. Worried eyes raked over Erwin’s unusual appearance, Mike coughing slightly at the presence of the singed scent that lingered from his melted armor. Allowing himself a small reprieve, Erwin took to his knee and exchanged a knowing glance with Mike that was met with a curt nod.

Raising his arms in a fighting stance, Mike positioned himself protectively in front of Erwin. He called out to the woman, “Make this easier for yourself and your crew, and give up.”

The woman’s eyebrows knotted in fury, shoving aside the body of her fellow accomplice with a swift kick in the gut. She spat at the ground, “You can’t stop us. Nobody can.” Aiming a gloved finger ominously at Erwin’s kneeling figure, she cackled, “He couldn’t even stop _him._ ”

Tearing off the black scarf to reveal a crazed grin, she tossed aside the disguise as it caught fire in her clawed hand. In sudden flurry of jabs and kicks, she summoned a towering wall of flames and directed it towards Mike and Erwin with upraised palms.

With a swift roundhouse kick, Mike parted the sea of fire with a slice of his own, diminishing her flames in an instant. He retorted with a quick volley of fireballs, which she dodged with a fluid cartwheel, his fire narrowly missing her built form.

She smirked broadly, igniting fire knives at her fists as Mike rushed for her in a sprint. A sweeping fire kick forced Mike to leap into the air, landing hard as he sent a spiraling lance of fire from his right hand. She stumbled back as it caught her in the chest, her face reddening with unbridled rage. The knives sputtered at her sides as she fought for balance.

Mike took advantage of her lapse in fighting, aiming a spinning hook kick into her exposed side. A stream of fire pushed her against the slanted ramp, planting her head face first into the rocky formation. With a cry she crumbled onto the ground, her fire blades finally ebbing away into nothing. She didn’t move after that.

Erwin let out a relieved sigh, massaging feeling back into his numb arm, “Thanks Mike.”

Mike nodded, stepping over the unconscious bodies towards the taxi’s misshapen frame. He bent low at the crude opening the trio of thieves had created, extending a gentle hand inside, “It’s alright now ma’am. You’re safe.”

She took it gratefully with a shaky hand, exiting the twisted labyrinth with as much grace as she could muster. Once free of the wreck, she took a tentative step forward, only to curse sharply as her left leg buckled under her weight. Mike caught her fall, cradling her gently in his arms, “Erwin, I think her leg is broken.”

Wincing slightly from the haunting pain on his back, Erwin came to his feet and made his way to Mike, “She needs a healer immediately. What was the latest ETA from Overhead?”

“They should’ve been here already,” Mike responded, adjusting the woman’s position in his arms for comfort, “I can’t believe it’s taking them so long.”

Erwin propped himself against the wreck, his metal fist prying into the steel, “I should have known…” He looked at the young woman, her shining eyes holding back tears as a she smoothed out the tears in her violet dress with a trembling hand.  

“I must apologize for the state that you’re currently in,” Erwin said, bowing his head, “if it wasn’t for my—”

“Oh hush up,” she gritted, her knuckles whitening as her other hand tightening on Mike’s arm, “I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for you.” She gave him a small smile, “I’ve never seen bending that powerful before, that was incredible.”

Erwin bowed respectfully, “Thank you. And your name is…?”

“Carla. Carla Jaeger.” She winced slightly, reminded of her leg, “My husband and I are on our honeymoon, figured that Republic City was nice this time of year. Couldn’t have been more wrong, it seems.”

Mike glanced at Erwin’s tight grip on the steel, his eyes narrowing, “Are you sure you’re able to walk on your own?”

“I’m fine—”

“If anything, it looks like you need a healer more than I do.” Carla interjected, her concern evident in her sharp tone, “My husband is a professional healer, one of the best from the South Pole. It’s the least we can do to repay you.”

“Your kindness is much appreciated Mrs. Jaeger,” Erwin let go of the frame for support, limping over to where the thieves lay, “But it’s my duty to resolve this situation.”

He called back to Mike, “Get her back in the vehicle. If an airship hasn’t arrived by the time I’m finished here, drive her straight to the hospital.”

“Understood.” Mike hesitated, “The woman from before mentioned that you ‘couldn’t stop him.’ What was she talking about?”

Erwin sighed, conjuring earthen cuffs for the thieves with a raised hand, “I encountered…resistance… on the nearby rooftop. Their intention was to delay me from intercepting the chase, but I got rid of them.”

“There’s another one of them out there? Are they dangerous?” Carla spoke, her voice troubled.

Erwin paused, sending the cuffs flying to bind his quarry with a stroke of his arm. Visions of the hovering dagger and impossibly fast reflexes of his attacker still played out fresh in his mind. The uncomfortable weight in his gut told him that these criminals had been far too easy to subdue: the worst was still to come.

“I can assure you,” Erwin replied smoothly, concealing his nagging doubt, “we will catch them as soon as—”

A familiar steel click echoed in background, followed by the shrill winding of metal cords. Erwin spun around in alarm, trying in vain to locate the source. _Not again._

Erwin’s voice was ice, “Mike, get her out of—”

A familiar black shadow lunged at him from the corner of his vision, slamming Erwin hard against the earth. He rammed his metal arm against the fiend, but to no effect, their grip stronger than ever. They pressed Erwin deep into the ground, pinning his arms above him in an iron grip. Gray eyes burrowed into his own once again, now brimming full of a burning hatred: a special hatred meant solely for Erwin.

Erwin shoved his head to side, unable to see if Mike and Carla had escaped. _I need to buy them more time…_

With a painful thrust of his legs, Erwin called upon the warped taxi, prompting a shriek of metal to slice through the air. The heavy weight on Erwin’s chest lifted as his attacker flipped backwards to avoid a soaring sheet of metal. A deformed door buried itself in the earth with a dull twang, quivering just inches from where they landed. Rolling back onto his aching shoulders and hands, Erwin flipped himself up to face his target.

Their clothes had mostly dried out from their dip in the bay, but their black hair remained plastered to their furrowed brow. They swiftly holstered their metal remotes, reaching behind their back to pull out a liquid-filled orb in each hand. The rapid rise and fall of their armored chest denoted their shallow breathing, their broad shoulders stiff with rage.

In a hasty flourish, Erwin’s right arm molded into sword form once again, the light gray steel of the forearm brace shuddering as it melded with the dark prosthetic. Erwin raised the newly formed blade at his target, a warm sweat forming at his brow from the effort. “Surrender. Now.”

His response was met with a hail of glass, Erwin just narrowly dodging the projectiles with a swift forward roll. Glass and liquid ooze exploded at his feet as Erwin weaved back and forth in between the volleys of globes. The gap between them shortened as Erwin rushed towards his attacker, the torrents growing thinner with each step.

Glass shattered on his right foot and Erwin slowed his advance to tear away the tainted steel with his hand. A familiar dagger flashed into view, its serrated edge slicing through the air as it spun with deadly aim.

Erwin managed to deflect the knife with a heavy stroke of his blade, but didn’t have enough time to dodge a newly thrown orb headed straight for his head.

Shielding his face with his left arm, Erwin blocked the worst of the blow. The glass shattered upon impact and coated his metal brace in purple gunk, wisps of acrid smoke steaming from the point of contact.

Grudgingly ripping off the infected armor in a rushed shake, Erwin changed tactics, barreling straight for the attacker. Erwin swung his blade towards their throat, only to be barred by another swiftly drawn knife.

Erwin’s hulking form loomed over the smaller figure, both weapons shaking under the stress exuding from their respective owners. Gray eyes blazed with fury as Erwin’s blade inched further away from their target. In a battle of strength, Erwin was doomed to lose against this unyielding force. If force weren’t his ally, then cunning would have to be.

With a grunt, Erwin directed his arm to contort around the platinum knife, taking away the only protection the attacker had left. Their thin eyebrows scrunched further, unable to disguise their loathing with a stony glare.

“Look around you,” Erwin stated, his arm strength receding with every breath he took, “There’s nothing left for you to do.”

A coarse sneer escaped from beneath the scarf, “Think so, Blondie?”

Yanking their blade back past their ear, the attacker brought Erwin stumbling along with it. With an outstretched leg and vicious tug, they neatly flipped Erwin onto his back. The savage force reignited the agonizing daggers burrowed into his spine, the renewed pain paralyzing his beaten body.

With his pounding heart racing in his throat, Erwin gasped weakly for air as he stared up at the point of his own blade. The attacker had Erwin at his mercy; crouching low with a padded knee dug deep into Erwin’s throat, and his own weapon turned against him. Overpowering fear throbbed through his veins, rendering Erwin a helpless prisoner inside his body.

Their obscured face glowered with contempt, “Doesn’t look that way to me.”

A vicious heat soared through the air, prompting a blinding stream of blue light to blast the attacker off Erwin. They rolled back with an ungraceful tumble, rising unsteadily with a slightly smoking figure. Several coughs racked through their body, tearing off the restricting scarf with smoldering hands. His whole face was now exposed, his thin lips upturned in a defiant leer.

Erwin slowly turned on his side, observing an intent Mike rushing towards the attacker. With electrified fists balled at his sides, Mike summoned another wave of electricity, which missed its evasive target by inches.

The attacker rushed at Mike, dodging his flaming right hook with ease as he rapidly struck several spots along that same arm. In an instant, Mike’s arm fell limp to his side, completely immobile.

Erwin’s breath caught in his throat. _You have to be kidding me._

Mike grunted, throwing up a rapid volley of fire kicks in defense. The attacker bobbed out of the way of Mike’s streaks of flame with quick twists and turns, emerging from the flare unscathed. Erwin’s stomach churned at the sight of Mike slowly wearing down, the attacker advancing closer to victory. Each blaze Mike conjured was followed by a swift counterattack, bit by bit until he was left fending off the attacker solely with his legs. Sensing vulnerability, he finally lunged for Mike, armed with glass orbs in either hand.

Out of nowhere a metal vine snapped tightly around their waist, stopping their advance. He glanced down at the cables in shock, turning around to see a uniformed woman metalbending the cords with outstretched arms. Erwin couldn’t help but exhale in relief when he recognized that familiar trim of short blonde hair.

Mike chuckled softly, “There’s my girl.”

“Excuse me,” Nanaba said, tightening her cables with a twist of her wrists, “But it is against the law to assault an officer.”

The attacker gritted his teeth, raising a clenched fist to strike her with an orb. More cords latched onto his arms, snaking around his fists until he was completely immobilized. His glass orbs tumbled out of his hands, cracking open like rotten fruit against the concrete. Two metalbenders appeared from the attacker’s opposing sides, quickly reeling in their cables as they cautiously approached their quarry.

He thrashed violently against the binding cords, compelling the metalbenders and Nanaba to dig their feet into the earth for support. It wasn’t until another pair of cords summoned by a fourth metalbender that interlocked his legs that hailed his defeat. Unable to keep his balance for any longer, he toppled over, finally subdued by a cocoon of metal cables. His platinum gear dug into his sides, the tightened cords warping the purified metal with every twist as he struggled against their constriction.

An unfamiliar pair of hands grasped Erwin at his sides as another metalbender helped him to his feet, gently placing Erwin’s left arm over their shoulder for support. As Erwin stiffly hobbled forward with this newfound aid, he spied the recognizable hull of an airship peeking out from several buildings away. He never before felt so grateful to see that worn metal hull, spotting several new gashes decorating the underside of the blimp.

The metalbenders severed the cords from the attacker, turning their attention to the cuffed thieves who were just beginning to wake.The officers promptly summoned more cords to tie them up and tossed their moaning forms beside their thrashing associate.

Heavy panting signaled Mike’s appearance to Erwin’s right, keeping a slow pace beside him as the scattered glass cracked beneath their feet. He gave Erwin a crooked grin, his limp arms swaying lifelessly at his sides, “I would offer help, but I’m afraid I’m a little…shorthanded at the moment.”

“I should have left you and your puns to that criminal,” Nanaba groaned, popping up on Mike’s right, “At least then we could have some peace in the office for once.”

Mike brightened, “Hello Nanaba, pleasure to see you as always.”

“Pleasure to be seen, Zacharias.” Nanaba replied, her serious demeanor softening into a small smile with a light chortle from Mike.  

Erwin bit back an exasperated sigh, “Honestly you two…” He quickly sucked in air as he tripped on his right leg, falling to the ground with a pained grunt.

Nanaba raced to Erwin’s side, ducking underneath his open arm to keep him on his feet. Resuming her professional image, Nanaba stated in a moderate tone, “I must apologize for for the delay, sir. We were held up by a raid in the slums.”

“I figured as much, ack—“ Erwin winced, his aching back reminding him of his burns, “What of Carla, the hostage? Is she alright?”

Nanaba nodded, “The other officers took her to the hospital in your vehicle, she’s safe.” She regarded Erwin’s tattered appearance; “Looks like you had an interesting time yourself with that nonbender over there.”

Erwin gazed back at the restrained figure on the ground, still struggling in vain against the cables. Their eyes met, his gray eyes still lingering with that blazing intensity that had almost devoured Erwin earlier. He was an adversary that he had never quite faced before; it had been a while since Erwin had been bested in combat. The appearance of the foreign gear and strange orbs only heightened Erwin’s curiosity. Despite the man’s prickly demeanor, Erwin felt a nagging suspicion that there was more to this criminal than he was letting on.

“Yeah... you could say that.”

 


End file.
